


And There's No Remedy for Memory of Faces

by bloodofpyke



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofpyke/pseuds/bloodofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Pevensie children first stumble into Narnia, but after Susan was barred from re-entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There's No Remedy for Memory of Faces

Susan could see it, she wasn’t blind, no matter what they all thought. She could see them exchanging looks, could see them mouthing words over their shoulders when they thought she wasn’t looking.

 _Narnia._ The word didn’t haunt her; it worried at her, preyed on her until she felt she would be left with nothing at all. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could smell the sea, could hear the blast of a horn, could feel golden fur slipping through her fingers. _No,_ Susan would tell herself. _No, that was just a game, just a game._

She never quite believed herself, even under the bright midday sun, conjugating French verbs, she would close her eyes and feel the pitching of a ship beneath her feet. Susan always dragged herself out though, it was the one thing she knew she could count on. _This is the real world,_ she would say sternly, gripping her pencil so hard she thought it might break. _Where are you going to go if you spend your life living a fantasy?_

Her siblings didn’t care, preferred to have their heads stuck up in the clouds. They still whispered in corners, still murmured about Narnia, about Cair Paravel, about a lifetime they’d never lived. They threw her looks, Lucy most of all, as Susan stood in her stocking feet, slicking on lipstick, smoothing down her hair. She pretended not to hear as Lucy hissed “How can she not _believe?”_ and concentrated on slipping on her shoes, holding her head high and striding away, into the sunlight, into the real world where she _belonged._

***

When the train crashed, she could swear she saw Aslan’s face before the image was ripped from her and everything went black.


End file.
